dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Celesteela
Celesteela is a Steel/Flying-type Pokémon and one of the Ultra Beasts introduced in Pokémon Sun and Moon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It appears in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Celesteela is a large, humanoid Pokémon that is mainly green, with a bodily construction that closely resembles that of a bamboo shoot. It has a horn, that resembles a drill bit that appears to be atop of a structure that is similar to a hat with two small green spots. There is another structure that stems from the "hat" that resembles hair. The lower half of its head is small, with a tiny mouth. Its long neck is divided into three segments; each one of the segments resembles a long, individual neck. Its lower body consists of a structure that is similar to a dress colored in different shades of green. Below the dress, there is what appears to be bamboo stalks. Its huge, disembodied arms resemble stalks of bamboo, with similar projections surrounding a larger opening. According to the Aether Foundation, its most distinctive feature is the energy that it stores within itself: a flammable gas that it can shoot from its two huge arms. This is mostly used to propel itself in flight and for battle, but it is thought to have sufficient power and lift to even fly into space. Despite being a Steel type, Celesteela's body is plantlike and can absorb nutrients from the soil. Equipment & Abilities Abilities *Beast Boost *Flash Cannon *Autotomize *Leech Seed *Air Slash *Flight **Its power of flight utilizes superheated gases expelled from its rocket-like arms. *Powerful defenses Personality Celesteela acts very gentle and docile, though unaware of the destruction it leaves in its wake. After all, its only goal is to return home to Ultra Space. If befriended, however, it will express affection. It is shown to understand English, but cannot speak. It responds by tilting, nodding, or shaking its head, and expresses emotions with varying frequencies of engine noises. Pre-Clash Biography Celesteela, AKA UB-04 BLASTER, is one of the Ultra Beasts that came from the Ultra Wormhole in Pokémon Sun and Moon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Ultra Beasts infrequently appear from Ultra Wormholes in Alola. These appearances are apparently as unexpected for the Ultra Beasts as for Alolans, which tends to make them combative. They are especially drawn to people who pass through portals, such as Clashers or Fallers, due to the residual wormhole energy on them, apparently expecting to find a wormhole they can use to return home. Notable Actions StarCraft Earth Celesteela emerged presumably somewhere in Massachusetts, and at the time of the RP, had traveled all the way to New York City in search of a way home. It inadvertently caused some severe property damage with the hot gas that propels it across the sky. Meeting Robin, who had passed through the Another Dimension multiple times as a Clash vet, it attempted to charge into her thinking that she was an Ultra Wormhole, but Robin de-escalated the situation, prompting Celesteela to accept Robin's help and subsequently fly off back towards Massachusetts. Upon arriving in Boston, however, Celesteela and Robin find that Dr. Thrax had taken over the city. Though Robin could not respond to Thrax's jeering, Celesteela grew agitated because the environment was unfamiliar to it. However, when Crow strikes again, mercilessly beating on Robin, Celesteela reacts by violently shaking Crow off. As the city streets fill with gas, Celesteela takes to the air and begins to actively rampage through Thrax's forces, using Leech Seed to rip through the bodies of Thrax's soldiers and collect them into a massive wrecking ball made of bodies that Robin subsequently ignites. Using the wrecking ball, Celesteela and Robin annihilate the top of Dr. Thrax's skyscraper. Relationships Robin Celesteela is grateful to Robin for offering to help it return home. Because of this offer, Celesteela will loyally protect Robin from harm, and will viciously lash out at anyone who threatens either its or Robin's safety. Trivia *Celesteela is likely based on Princess Kaguya from The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter: its body resembles bamboo shoots, its arms resemble cut bamboo trunks, and overall it resembles a mixture of elements of a space shuttle and a depiction of Princess Kaguya as a woman with long hair wearing a multilayered kimono. Its body may also incorporate similarities to the spacecraft SELENE (nicknamed "Kaguya" in Japan), which orbited the Moon between 2007 and 2009. The combination of bamboo and spacecraft elements may also reference bamboo rockets. *This is not the first time Robin has befriended and partnered with a Pokémon; the first was in Dimensional Clash VII, where Robin wielded the Pokémon Aegislash as sword and shield. Category:Pokémon Category:Monsters Category:Ultra Beasts Category:Aliens Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Lawful Neutral Category:EropsToad Category:Newcomers Category:Gender-nonbinary Category:Characters Category:Player Characters